tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt
Log Title: Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Scarlett, Wisp Location: Cape Canaveral, Florida Year: 2009 TP: Non-TP Baroness says, "Over Kill, report Status." Major Bludd says, "He's with me, Baroness. We were just going over a few things. Do you need something?" Over Kill says, "I am with the Major. How can I help you?" Baroness says, "The United States is preparing to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. It is being moved to the Launch pad tonight. I think we should take control of it. The reports on the abilities it has is interesting. Oil Discovery, Ground Penetrating Radar.... Used to find Gold, Diamond, and Uranium Deposits" Major Bludd says, "Sounds interesting. I'll take Over Kill and a Vector or two and we'll go have a look." Over Kill says, "Sounds good. Where is the location? Im sure my sisters could.take this satellite." Baroness says, "Copy that. There will likely be a medium Level Security Team, but reports are that G.I. joe is not on Alert. Bring that Satelitte Back, if possible, otherwise, hack the controls, so that we can gain any data they find." Major Bludd says, "Understood. We'll be enroute momentarily." Baroness says, "Launch Pad is at Kennedy Space Center in Florida." Major Bludd looks to the android. "What troops do you think we should take, BAT Commander?" he smiles. Over Kill pauses. "We should load up Vectors six and thirteen, BAT capacity 20." he says. "6, 13, begin the loading!" he nods. "Their skills will be useful on the field." Major Bludd nods. "Good. Let's get to it." Over Kill nods as the Vectors load up on their own. He moves to thirteen's cockpit. "You take six, I'll take thirteen. Lady. Gentlemen.. let's ride." Cape Canaveral NASA's primary launch facilities. The expanse of land along Florida's coast contains a vehicle assembly building, and a main launch gantry, with a large gravel track between them. Scarlett is not actually at the Cape. She is about 3 miles away, at the Launch Veiwing Site, inside a Van, that is monitoring all survillence systems NASA has, and some they don't, like the local Traffic Cameras. She is not there under orders, but on her own time. She is, however, fully ready for Combat. Major Bludd rides within Vector Six, monitoring the airspace around them as the pair of Vectors approach the Cape. "Be on the lookout for resistance," he advises. "They may not know we're coming, but they may mobilise quickly." Over Kill enters the area, riding in vector four. "So far so good. Land outside the base, out of sight. We'll come in slowly." Scarlett pats the Greenshirt Techie she... borrowed... from the Pit on the Shoulder, "Give me the Comm Chatter from NASA's Security Forces, and Local Police Bands. Scan them for ANYTHING out of the Ordinary." Corporal Shaymin Oak is doing just that. However, despite listening to comm chatter and keeping track of satellite internet comms, he almost seems bored. "Yes ma'am." he then pokes at the screen. "Someone's slacking on the job. He really shouldn't be downloading that sort of stuff." Vector Six comes in low and circles around to the eastern side of the facility, within sight of the launch gantry. Oak turns his head suddenly from his laptop at a blip on the radar. "Ma'am.....we have a bogey near the landing pad. I DON'T think it's one of ours. I'm gonna do my best to find and isolate their comm signals." Scarlett frowns slightly, "Pull up over head Sat views. Give me a look down on that Bogey. Warn the Nearest Air Force Base." She barks out the orders, and mutters, "Damn, I hate it when I am right." On the ground, a vehicle is moving a satellite toward the launch pad. Bludd eyes it through Six's cameras. "There we are," he smiles. "Think your sisters can grab that thing and take it home, Over Kill?" he asks over the comm. Over Kill nods. "Yes.. the resistance seems light. Sisters. Move in for the capture. Do not damage the merchandise." Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 flies down in towards the Cape from the west to help maintain security or whatever else might need doing. It's loping along currently it's close but not quite there yet. Oak starts typing furiously on his laptop, until he gets access to and points one of the satellites at the launch field. Sure enough, Scarlett gets a very pixelated picture at first, but five seconds later, it shows the field....with a Vector flying nearby. As he types, he flips a switch on the radio. "Corporal Oak to Macdill Air Force Base. Respond Please." "SH*T!" Shana snaps, at the picture. She reaches for her Radio, "Cobra Attack just starting at Cape Canaveral! Air Support requested." She grabs her crossbow, her gun, and pats the driver on the shoulder, "I'll have Oak clear us a path, but get us as close to the rocket launch site as possible." Major Bludd watches the radar carefully as the Vectors maneuver in toward the satellite. By now the ground crew have noticed something's up, looking up and pointing at the strange craft. "Just focus on the task at hand," Bludd advises. "We want the satellite. We're not here for a midnight snack." Over Kill murmurs "Six and thirteen can control their urges. Thats why I brought htem along. I want professionals. Thirteen, bring me in closer. Make sure there is no interference." The Driver guns the engine, as Scarlett tells Oaks, "Get us Clearance to get near the Launch Pad. Clearance Omega, Alpha Niner Three!" The Driver begins to take the Van as fast as it will go, towards the Main Gate. From JSF #639, Wisp powers up the jet's engines to full afterburn, pushing it for the location of the battle much more quickly, running the radar to see if she cna find a target to shoot. Oak grumbles as he is pushed back into his chair from the small amount of g-forces from the driver gunning the engine. "Canaveral Command, Requesting authorization to enter the launchpad. Clearance Omega, Alpha niner three." He then taps a bit more on his laptop, but he's starting to grit his teeth.... Major Bludd frowns at the radar. "I think we may have company," he transmits to Over Kill. One bogey, coming in hot." He changes frequencies and sends a 'go' signal to his air support. Major Bludd says, "Hostile air power detected. Request your Raven backup, Baroness." Night Raven #745 flies in itself on afterburners heading for the JSF Blip on the pilot's scanners. Over Kill nods "Thirteen, be prepared." he says. "Dinner is coming." he promises the Vector. The Radio in the Van crackles, "Oaks, NASA command here, what the hell do you mean using that authorization code. We do not show an attack underway!" Scarlett mutters, "Just tell them to open the fricking gates, Oaks." She stares at the Sat feed, waiting for the hoardes of B.A.T.'s she just knows will be released onto NASA grounds, and hopes she can handle them all... Oak seems to have anticipated this and has plugged in his laptop to another port on the van. "Then I suggest you start checking your satellite link, Command. Incoming data feed." he says JUST as he presses enter. "When you get this, command check the time/date....that picture will be current as of thirty seconds ago, and still updating." Oaks just sighs. "Command, either open the gates, or we're gonna run them over. your choice." With the air threat covered, Bludd turns his attention more fully to the task at hand. The pair of Vectors zero in on the satellite and prepare to seize it in their talons. Over Kill starts to circle the vectors, waiting for the enemy to approach. "Yes..come to me first.." The Driver of the Van floors the accelerator, and the gates open. It speeds towards the Launch site, and as it does, Scarlett leans out the front, passenger window, with her crossbow aimed at a Vector. She murmers, "Vehicle Speed, Distance, Cross Wind... don't hit the rocket!" She fires a bolt at the Vector, that will explode on impact.... From JSF #639, Wisp keeps watching for inbounds, pulling up. She runs a full sweep around the place, waiting for a potential targets for the moment, concerned about the situation and running her radar sweep, pulling up. Night Raven #745 dives on the JSF it's weapons locking on. The Pilot smiles behind the oxygen mask and mutters "Now you die Joe!" A long burst of the 20mm cannon follows just to get the attention of the JSF. Vector snarls and dives in low, trying to strike back at the woman in the van, it seems. It stops just above her and opens its cargo door. Over Kill dives out of the vector, his machete arm ready, trying to hit the roof of the van with it like a can opener. From JSF #639, Wisp suddenly 'uhohs' as she gets a cannon blast from behind, yanking the stick and evading quickly. She yanks back on the control thruster, shoving the plane downward and into vertical flight mode, then shoving it back and trying to pull up behind the much faster nightraven. She grumbles just a little at the speed of the jet, trying to get her own cannons lined up, firing as soon as she has them aligned on the bigger jet. Major Bludd notes the strike on Vector Thirteen and adjusts his view of the outside of Six's cockpit. "Ah, company has arrived," he says cheerfully, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. "Lemme out, Six," he orders. "I got somethin' t'settle." Over Kill lands hard on the concrete, but starts to shake pieces of the ground off. "Ow. That would have worked better if I had aim." he starts to switch his arm to a machine gun. "Thirteen, keep that jet busy.." Night Raven #745 is rocked by cannon fire and quickly pulls up. As it does a Rear facing Missile flies from the back of the Night Raven towards the JSF. Scarlett frowns as Over Kill suddenly appears, and she lets the Van take her past, flinging a Throwing star at Over Kill, just to keep him busy. Overhead, Bludd orders Six to move in on the van long enough to drop him on its roof, then return to the task of securing the satellite. When the Vector is a few feet above the roof he leaps from the cockpit. From JSF #639, Wisp jinks sideways quickly as the missile comes inbound, to evade it. She checks her own payload, nodding just a bit and adjusting, locking one of her own sidewinders in, smiling a little as she pulls into the lock, and thumbs the launch button. Scarlett is dropped upon, by the Major, and both are forced out of the van, and roll on the ground. Scarlett jumps to her feet, after they stop rolling, and looks for her crossbow. Seems that was rolled over by the van, "Dammit, Bludd, that was my favorite Bow!" She runs towards the Major, and kicks at him. Night Raven #745 is rocked by a missile and the pilot curses. This is definately not how things were SUPPOSED to go. The Pilot rolls and brings it's rear facing Cannons to bear on the JSF. The pilot fires a long burst. Major Bludd rolls to his feet just in time to catch Scarlett's boot across his head. He rolls with the blow, turning to strike at Scarlett's ankles with his foot. Scarlett is kicked in the ankles, and her legs go out from under her. As she goes down, she grabs at the foot that kicked her, in an attempt to roll, and toss the Major across the Tarmac, to get herself some room to manuveur. Major Bludd sees the maneuver coming and pulls up short, evading Scarlett's grasping hand. He lunges for her as she rolls to the side, throwing his shoulder at her. Scarlett rolls under the the shoulder, and slips to her feet behind Bludd. She throws a punch at him, from behind, aiming for a vulnerable point, below his ribs, near the kidney. From JSF #639, Wisp maneuvers wide of the guns gain, laughing softly and rolling away from the guns, raising her eyebrows and keeping on the rear of the Nightraven. She smiles softly, shooting her own guns as well, this time in a longer burst Night Raven #745 continues to be shredded by the JSF and the pilot frowns. Warning Lights are flashing buzzers sound. One last Missile fires at the JSF... the pilot hopes to at least distract the other pilot as the Night Raven switches to full escape mode.... Major Bludd barks out in pain as Scarlett's blow lands, pausing to mutter some choice words in French. He spins and reaches around to grab her arm and toss her aside. Scarlett ducks under the Major's arms, and sweeps her leg, in order to knock the Major off his feet. Major Bludd hops over the sweeping leg and brings his elbow around toward Scarlett's head. Scarlett pulls a knife, and thrusts it at the Major's Gut, after ducking under the flying elbow. Not a word is said by the redhead, as her intense eyes look for an opening. From JSF #639, Wisp flings her jet wide of the missile again, laughing as she sights in, switching for a smaller Sparrow missile now. She takes her sight, moves in behind, and launches. "Just one more, dearie...." The knife sinks into Bludd's abdomen, eliciting a look of stunned and painful surprise on the mercenary's face. It's quickly replaced by a scowl of rage as he brings up his fists to crash down on Scarlett's head. Night Raven #745 switches to afterburners what little is left after another hit on the aircraft and attempts to return to base. Scarlett is hit hard on the head, and the redhead's eyes flash with anger. Her hands move in a series of rapid punches and jabs, at various parts of the Major's body, searching out pressure points, and vital areas. From JSF #639, Wisp breaks off from the nightraven as it retreats, searching for other targets on the ground now, and narrowing her eyes, watching closely at the ground battles. Major Bludd staggers under the martial arts onslaught. He backs away from Scarlett, clutching his belly wound and calling weakly into his comm. One of the Vectors leaves off its attempt to pilfer the satellite and swoops down toward the battle. Bludd snarls at Scarlett, drawing his sidearm as the Vector approaches. "Not ... over," he grinds out as he pulls the trigger. Scarlett is shot, and she falls back. She reaches for a Shuriken, in a quick release sheath under her left arm, and says softly, "Yes it is... Major..." She flings the Throwing Star at Bludd... Major Bludd cries out as the spinning blade buries itself in his upper chest. The handgun falls from his fingers and he staggers more than runs to Vector Six as it lands in front of him, separating him from Scarlett. He clambers aboard, and the vehicle lifts off, its counterpart following along behind. Major Bludd says, "Mission ... failed. Have medteams stand - standing by at HQ. Comin' home." Baroness says, "Copy that." Scarlett just watches the Major go... than reaches for her radio... Category:LogsCategory:2009